Something Wicked This Way Please
by Kismyra
Summary: slash, baby! Clionel Clex: A misspoken wish leads to problems for Clark when Lionel’s secretary decides to try and get what she wants. M rating is just on the safe side. New: Not dead! Still working. Small tease ahead!
1. Such a Pretty Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing in the sandbox and messing things up a bit so they're the way I like them. Enjoy! But don't sue...

Warning: This is a slash story. And a Clark Lionel slash story at that. Not your thing? Look elsewhere. Otherwise: Read on, Noble Reader!

* * *

Until Smallville, Lionel had perfect control of his emotions, his desires.

"Clark Kent," Lionel murmured thoughtfully, watching him dropping off produce at the mansion. For over two years now, he had watched the boy. Watched him intently, trying to analyze, understand, peel back, dissect-

"See something interesting out the window, Dad?"

Lionel grimaced at the interruption. "Just thinking."

Lex looked over his father's shoulder. "Gee, didn't know you went for young high school boys."

"Hardly. Though I might think the same of you. How much time have you been spending with your little friend lately?"

"I've been keeping on top of my work, so you needn't worry-"

"Of course not."

The conversation was over. Lionel left the room, with thoughts of Clark Kent swirling in his head. He was a boy. Yes, entirely too young... Still, the young ones always had so much _stamina_ to offer.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Luthor."

Bashful innocence or mere mistrust kept Clark from meeting Lionel's eyes. Pity, the boy had beautiful eyes.

"Ah, Mr. Kent, keeping us in produce, I hope?"

Clark looked from one side of the wall behind Lionel's head to the other, giving Lionel only the briefest of looks at the boy's eyes.

"Yessir," he said, fidgeting. He wanted to be as far away as fast as possible. Lionel had no intention of letting the boy out of his grasp just yet.

"I haven't seen you around as much lately. Is all still well between yourself and my son?" Step in slightly closer, he doesn't pull back. Good boy, trying to show some signs of a backbone in his presence.

"Everything is fine, sir." And now the step back, realizing how close Lionel has become. The sweet smell of hay and soap hung in the air, tinged by Lionel's cologne.

"Very good." Lionel allows himself the small pleasure of patting the boy on the arm. No harm in that? Just a little friendly affection. _My, what nice arms you have, Little Red._

A nod of the head, and Lionel walks past Clark to attend to his own secret affairs.

* * *

As soon as Lionel was out of sight, Clark found himself rubbing the arm where Lionel had touched him, almost looking as if he could rub... something out. He walked in to see Lex.

"What's up with your father?" Clark asks as he walks in.

Lex squints a bit. "I think he believes I'm spending too much time with you."

"Really?" Clark thrusts his hands into his pockets. "Because he just told me that he hasn't seen me around as much lately."

"My father, the eternal paradox." This was not good. There was only one reason Lex could think of for his father to want Clark around more. As much as he valued the friendship, Lex was not going to subject his friend to _that_. Lex did not like to think about his father's sexual habits, and quickly shut down any further thought into the matter. He would just have to monitor any exposure Clark had with Lionel very closely.

* * *

Clark Kent working in his father's field. Clark Kent reading in his science class. Clark Kent laughing with his friend Pete Ross. Clark Kent in gym class. More Clark Kent in gym class. Clark Kent changing after gym to go back to class-

Lionel was going to have to pay the photographer handsomely. And perhaps a raise was in order if this particular photographer could get more like the last few shots. As it was, Lionel was going to have to make a quick sojourn to his room. The boy was beautiful; there was no doubt about that.

"What are you looking at, Dad?" Lionel could hear the smirk inherent in his son's voice. "Stalking your latest conquest?"

Lionel shoved the photos back into their envelope like a kid caught by his dad with his first porn magazine. "Just some photos of a project."

"Right." Disbelief. Lionel was thankful he was sitting behind his desk so his son could not see the state he was in. The arousal was painful enough in and of itself in that he was now not going to be able to do anything about it. But with _Lex_ right there... "Those wouldn't have anything to do with Clark would they?"

"I told you, they have to do with a project-"

"And what project would that be, Dad?" Lex sat on the desktop. Lionel scooted his chair in closer to the desk, trying to look as nonplussed as he could.

"Nothing that concerns you, Lex. Now if you don't mind-"_shoo, boy, shoo_- "I have work to do."

"Don't think I haven't noticed you looking at him, Dad. Just remember, this isn't Metropolis. I think you'll find Jonathon Kent a bit harder to buy off when he finds out you've been after his son."

"Lex, I don't have time for this-"_leave, damn you! Need time with left hand!_ "-I really have to get back to work."

"Of course, Dad. I'm sure you'll be 'working' for a while."

Damn son. He would be a problem. "Go bother someone else, Lex." Really need alone time! Of all the times for Lex to want to have a longwinded conversation-

Lex stood and walked back to the door. "Is there someone I can send up to help you with your little problem under the desk there?"

Lionel lost it and threw a glass dish off his desk at Lex's head. Lex had all ready left, but the dish made a satisfying crash against the doorframe. Maybe it was time for Lex to be called away to Europe for a few months.

* * *

Carmella Fitzpatrick, secretary to the great Lionel Luthor, sighed as she began the long drive to Smallville. Not that she was planning on _stalking_ her boss, the powerful, mighty, darn sexy (did she just think "sexy?") Lionel Luthor. Her Ford Focus drove smoothly past the city limits of Metropolis. It was going to be a long four-hour trip to Smallville. Sure she could make it in three hours, but they were called speed _limits_ for a reason, people! The meant it was the fastest you were allowed to go on a particular road. And Carmella was a firm believer in roadway safety.

Carmella fit the term "pleasantly plump" to the last letter. She was not an overly large women, but she was no Victoria's model either. And Carmella had the pleasant personality to match the plumpness.

"Well, Carm, how's about a little Justin Timberlake and those adorable Nsync boys?" she giggled to herself, pushing the CD into the CD player. The sad truth was that this was the hardest CD Carmella Fitzpatrick owned. And she knew the entire dance from the "Bye, Bye, Bye"- video. Which she acted out to the best of her ability while driving. Remember, roadway safety!

"I'm doing this tonight

You're probably gonna start a fight

I know this can't be right

Hey baby come on

I loved you endlessly

When you weren't there for me."

The car sped along to Smallville.

* * *

Author's note: I know, I know, NSnyc sucks, but hey, I figured a peppy little thing like Carmella would listen to it. So, for copywrite purposes:

"Bye, Bye, Bye", from the "No Strings attached" CD, c. 2000, Zomba Recording. Written by Lundin, Jake, and Carlson

TBC


	2. Tango, Pt 1

Clark Kent felt strange. After leaving the Luthor home and returning to his own, he immersed himself in his chores. It was easier that way, giving him time to think and to not be bothered. Why had Lionel been looking at him that way? And why did it make him feel so... weird?

Especially when Lionel had touched his arm. It made the arm go all tingly. And not entirely unpleasantly so, either. Not that he was attracted to Lionel Luthor in anyway. He was the father of one of his best friends. Plus, Lionel was... old. Old as his dad, maybe older. That just made his feelings really wrong.

Besides, the man did have that creepy Vincent Price like voice and look going on. Clark wasn't exactly sure what it was, but there was something about Lionel that reminded him of the old horror star. With hands that could work to keep a boy warm on those cold nights in the loft-

Plus, Clark reminded himself, he liked girls. He liked Lana. Nice, safe, non-Vincent Price like Lana with the bouncy hair. How did she get her hair to do that anyway?

Oh, dear god. Was Clark Kent contemplating getting beauty tips from Lana Lang? What next? Sharing nail polish secrets?

Still, Lionel did have an aura about him, one of power and experience. Clark supposed he could do worse-

Ack! NO! No thoughts about Lionel and his experience! Cease and desist nasty thoughts. "I like girls, I like girls."

"That's good son."

Clark almost made a very girly scream. When had his father shown up? More importantly, when had he started speaking out loud?

"Uh, yeah, Dad, I like girls." Grreeeaaattt cover there, Kent. And why was his father looking at him like that?

Jonathon opened his mouth to say something, then decided to let the moment pass.

* * *

Twenty minutes after throwing a dish at his son's head, Lionel was still frustrated. A phone call from an angry German investor had to be dealt with. Forty minutes after that had been consumed with plant business. Then there was the press conference about strange occurrences at one of the research facilities. Which wouldn't have been so bad if he had had time to take care of... personal business.

Dominic showed up and insisted on going over affairs. So, Lionel had been forced to hide in his shower. A very cold shower that still wasn't helping. Well, no sense in suffering then. And a switch to hot water was made.

"Sir, I'm just saying we should reinvest the money into more profitable research."

Dear god, was the man in the bathroom with him? One minute of peace at this point was all Lionel needed about now. "Put the report on my desk and I'll look at it shortly." Was that a bit of a whine he detected in his own voice?

The sound of Dominic's retreating footsteps nearly got Lionel off. _Finally._ Lionel reached down to deal with-

"Now, about Lex getting more responsibility at the plant-"

"God damn it, Dominic!" Lionel yelled. "Give me a moment alone!"

"But, sir, we really need to discuss-"

Which got a bar of soap thrown at Dominic's head. Which caused him to cry out in pain. Which made Lionel feel a little bit better. He was going to have to deal with this Clark Kent problem soon. It just wouldn't do for him to continue throwing things at people's heads.

And speaking of head- Lionel's mind began to wander.

* * *

Lex slipped into his father's office. Not that it was likely that his father had left the photos in here, it couldn't hurt to look. And, true to form, the pictures were nowhere in sight.

So, what had his father been looking at that Lionel felt he needed to hide it from his son? Lex was not about to be deterred. Those pictures were in this house. It was all a matter of finding them.

As he walked by his father's room, he heard Dominic cry out in pain. A moment later, Dominic emerged, holding his head to a growing lump on his forehead. "Be careful," Dominic admonished. "He's in a foul mood."

So, he wasn't the only one his father was throwing things at. Lex could hear the shower running and the soft panting of his father. Good, he would have a few minutes to look around his father's bedroom. _Just don't think about what he's doing in there... Don't think about it... Damn. I'm thinking about it._ Which was just... wrong. And also guaranteed that Lex would not desire sex for a while. At least one whole night.

"If I were a hidden photograph, where would I be?" Lex whispered to himself, leafing through his father's briefcase. No incriminating photos there. Nor in the desk, nor on the desk. Lex looked in the nightstand, only to come up empty handed.

The water shut off. Lex noticed a file folder sticking out from under the nightstand. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. Of course he would find it just as his father was about to show up.

The bathroom door started to open. Lex fled.

* * *

Carmella checked into a hotel just on the outskirts of Smallville. Not like Smallville had all that many hotels. She needed to talk to Lionel Luthor. But how was she going to do it?

She found herself driving up to the Luthor mansion. She found herself standing at their front door. _Leave. Now._ She commanded herself. But her feet wouldn't listen.

Nor would her hands listen when she commanded them _not_ to open the door. Carmella slipped in, undetected. Which seemed really odd. Shouldn't there be at least one bodyguard trying to throw her out?

_I'm in Lionel Luthor's house! In his HOUSE!_ Realization sunk in.

Unable to help herself, Carmella took a quick look around, then slunk up the stairs. She took a chance and went left. She could hear Mr. Sentori's voice on one side of a door, and the sounds of a shower. Another door clicked open, Carmella dove into an empty room. There was a crash as Lex Luthor stood outside the door. Carmella explored the room she was in, which appeared to be some kind of library. She randomly picked up several books, flipping through them.

A few moments later, the other door opened and someone came out.

Now, a good girl would go right back downstairs, slip back outside and go right back to Metropolis. But, Carmella knew that would get her nowhere. Beside, a little peek wouldn't hurt anyone.

She poked her head into the room. The bedroom. Where Lionel Luthor slept. "Golly," she whispered.

Now, a semi-good girl would have walked right back out to go right back downstairs. But she was curious. And what would it hurt? No one knew she was here.

With a stifled giggle, Carmella sat on his bed. She bounced up and down a couple of times. "Oh, my," she whispered, slightly scandalized. She could now say that she had been in Lionel's bed. Well, on it, anyway.

It was then that she noticed a file folder at her feet. Curious, she picked it up. Inside were photographs of a young man. A young man working in a field. A young man reading in class. A young man with his friend. A young man in gym. More pictures of him in gym.

"Oh, my," she gasped again, quickly shoving the photographs back where she found them. And promptly rushed back downstairs. And right into Mr. Luthor.

"Ah. Er. Sorry," she mumbled. "I was looking for the bathroom. Got a little lost."

"Indeed."

_Boy, he has a great voice!_ Carmella thought.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick, what are you doing here?"

"You have a very important phone message?" Carmella scrambled. "I tried to call you, sir, but couldn't get a hold of you." Her hands gestured, her voice was giggly. "And so here I am to make sure you get it."

Lionel regarded the doctor coolly. Damn, she was so... cutesy, for lack of a better word.

"And so you drove all the way here to deliver this message."

"Um, yes?" Carmella squeaked. "It's _very_ important."

Lionel stared at her expectantly for a moment. "And that message is?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Takamoto is flying in from Japan tomorrow night to meet with a representative from your company."

"I see," Lionel stepped away. "Well, thank you for breaking into my home to tell me that, Ms. Fitzpatrick."

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now." And Carmella promptly fled.

* * *

Dominic was well aware that there was absolutely no meeting with Mr. Takamoto tomorrow night. He had spoken to the Japanese businessman himself earlier that day.

So what was this little woman up to?

But there were more important matters to attend to. Like getting rid of Lex Luthor to put himself in a better position in Luthor Corp.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a picture he had... borrowed from Lionel's room. Clark Kent changing the locker room. There was an opportunity here, if he could just see what it was.

* * *

The next day went mostly without incident for Clark. Except when he was in the locker room, he felt like he was being watched. He couldn't shake the feeling. But when he looked around, he didn't notice anyone staring.

While walking out of the school, he noticed Lionel Luthor walking in. "Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?" Clark asked in genuine surprise. _Don't look him in the eye. Don't look him in the eye._ Clark chose to focus on Lionel's forehead. Even though he knew better, he couldn't help feeling like Lionel was trying to read his mind.

"Well, Mr. Kent, since I donated all of the computers to this school, it's only fair that I check up on them once in a while."

Clark chanced a look lower only to catch Lionel licking his lips. _Gah! _"I see."

The two stared at each other. "If you will excuse me-" Lionel motioned Clark out of his way.

"Oh, right." Clark wanted to run.

Lionel started to walk past him, then turned. "Oh, my son wanted me to pass along a message to you. He would like you to come play pool with him tonight."

"Sure thing." Clark walked out into the parking lot. Since when did Lex said him messages through his father? There was something strange going on here, he just wasn't sure what.

"Hey, Clark, wanna go to the movies tonight?" Pete asked, jogging up to him.

"Actually I was-"

"Going to go do something with Lex Luthor." Pete put his hands up. "Whatever, man, it's cool." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Pete, I... what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I-" Pete frowned. "Why is Lionel Luthor staring at us?"

Clark's head snapped around to see that, yes, Lionel Luthor was in fact staring at them. At him, from the doorway. Then he disappeared back into the school.

"Creepy," Pete shuddered. "What's he doing here, anyway?"

"He says he's checking up on the computers he donated to the school."

"Yeah, right, probably coming to stare at all the underage girls."

"Somehow I doubt that."

* * *

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ Lionel was getting careless. Throwing things, staring at Clark Kent. What next?

"Mr. Luthor."

A small smile formed at the corners of his mouth. "Ah, Miss Sullivan."

TBC


	3. If Wishes Were Fishes

Clark Kent walked into the mansion and right to the pool table. Where Lex Luthor wasn't. "Lex?"

_That's odd._ Why would Lex invite him over and then not be around? Well, he would probably be here soon enough.

"Ah, Clark, how nice of you to be here tonight."

_Eep._ Clark froze. Lionel Luthor. Slowly turning around, Clark had the sudden urge to swallow his tongue. There was Lionel, sans shirt and drinking bottled water. "Mr. Luthor," Clark greeted. _Don't look down. Focus on his forehead. Don't think about shoulders, chest... oh, hell._ "Is Lex around?" _Because if he isn't, would you mind if I got on my knees... no! Bad thoughts! Bad!_

Clark Kent's stare did not go unnoticed by the elder Luthor. _Interesting._ But why exactly was he staring? Time to find out. "Oh, didn't Lex call you?" A slight twist that gave Clark a full view of his profile, a long drink from the bottle, a lick of the lips. "I'm afraid he was called to Metropolis last minute to attend to an... affair."

_Very bad thoughts!_ "No, sir, he didn't call." Clark was suddenly very thankful that he chose to wear his tee shirt untucked. Or else he would have some explaining to do. Or else Lionel would find yet another reason to smirk at him. "It must have been very important business."

Clark still couldn't meet Lionel's eyes, or he would have noticed Lionel taking in the young man's obvious discomfort. Oh, yes, the boy wanted him. But should he take him now, or try to enjoy this a bit? "He didn't say," Lionel smirked.

"Well, then I guess I should get going." _Must get home. Quickly. Need time alone in loft._

_Oh, no, my boy, you aren't getting off that easy. If I'm lucky, we'll both be getting off._ Lionel held the water bottle by his hip. "Well, now, no need to run off just yet. Have you eaten?"

"Er..." _Yes. Say yes. Say yes._ "Not yet, actually."

"Is there something I can offer you? I hate to see have come up all this way for nothing."

Clark's mouth worked to form words. He knew that he should leave. But, he _was _hungry. "Oh... OK, sure, something to eat sounds great."

Five minutes later found them in the kitchen with Lionel Luthor making him a sandwich. _This just seems wrong on so many levels,_ Clark mused to himself. He wondered if Lionel had ever made food for his own son. Given what he knew of Lionel, he sincerely doubted it.

The two made small talk, how was school? How was his mother? Of course he would want to know about _her._ That was probably what this was all about! Lionel just wanted to get in good with his mother. Damn it, how could he be so stupid?

And then Lionel put his hand on Clark's knee. "Son, if there's anything you ever need from me, please don't hesitate to ask."

Clark actually choked on a bite of sandwich. Lionel pounded him on the back as he struggled to continue breathing. "Are you all right?" the older man asked.

"Um, yes?" was all Clark could squeak out. It was getting very hard to think with Lionel's hands on his shoulders. More importantly, Lionel's _massaging_ hands on his shoulders.

"Are you going to make it?" Lionel couldn't mask the amusement in his voice.

"I think I'll... be, um, I'll be... you know, all right." Damn, the man smelled good. Why, oh, why couldn't he have put on a shirt? At least Clark could pretend that this wasn't oddly sexual if Lionel was fully clothed.

Clark suddenly felt like he had to get out of the room. Immediately. Yet he was somehow glued to the chair.

Lionel stood behind him, rubbing his back. "You seem a little nervous. Is something bothering you?"

_Yes, I want to be totally naked with you. I think I might be gay. _"I want-" _Oh crap, said that out loud._

Lionel slid his hand on Clark's chin, urging the boy to turn his head to face him. He leaned in close. "What is it you want, Clark?"

"I want..."

"Dad, are you in here?"

The two quickly pulled away from each other as Lex walked in, coat on and brief case under one arm. "What's going on?" He looked from his father to his friend. Why did the two look so guilty? _God damn it. Not again, Dad._

Clark attacked the remaining half of sandwich with a vengeance, anything to keep from having to talk to Lex. Lionel sat at the other side of the table. "Your friend Clark was just visiting with me," he explained.

"Really," Lex said disbelievingly. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

Clark looked up from the sandwich. "You invited me here, remember?"

Lex frowned. "No I didn't. I have to go up to Metropolis tonight."

Clark's stomach knotted. _But Lionel said..._ "Oh, I must have misunderstood. I thought you invited me up here tonight."

Biting the inside of his mouth, Lex shot a glare at his father. "Yeah, Clark, you must have misunderstood."

Lionel just had his chin in his hand, smiling enigmatically at his son. "Well, the least I could do was feed the boy."

"I bet," Lex said dryly. "Clark if you're almost done, why don't I give you a ride home?" _When I get back, we're having a little talk about my father._

* * *

Carmella wanted to harm someone. And she was not a violent person. Oh, no. After... letting herself back into Lionel's house, she spied the interaction in the kitchen between her employer and the _nasty_ little farm boy. He would have to go.

But how to get him out of her way? She didn't want to kill him... not really, anyway. But she had to think of something, or else she was going to lose the love of her life to this child.

"You look like a woman in need of some assistance," a voice purred at her.

"Who's there?" Carmella gasped, looking around but seeing no one.

"Er... I'm your fairy Godmother?"

Carmella rolled her eyes. "Even _I _don't believe in fairies," she said huffily. "If you want a Fitzpatrick that believes in fairies, talk to my father in Belle Reeve."

"Even one that could get you what you want?"

"Who are you?"

"That's not really important. I've come to grant you a wish, Carmella. But be careful not to waste it. And be careful how you word your wish."

Carmella had read enough stories to know that wishing could be dangerous business. So, how to word this to make sure she got what she wanted?

Unfortunately for Carmella, she didn't think very long before blurting out, "I wish Lex Luthor would fall for that farm boy and take him far away from Lionel." _That sounded so much better in my head..._

"Consider it done."

"Wait! Who are you?"

* * *

Somewhere in his little corner of the universe, a magickal being giggled with glee. He was going to have _so_ much fun with this one. Especially after what they had done to him. "As you mortals like to say, pay back is a bitch."

TBC


	4. Clark Just Wants To Be Friends

Lionel hated being frustrated. So damned close to the boy... and then _he_ showed up. Lex was _definitely _going to be sent to Europe soon. "Stupid, meddling..."

Lionel nearly threw his briefcase across the room as he picked it up. Well, if he couldn't have the real thing, he would just have to settle for Photographic Clark for this evening.

"Let's see what you've given me to look at this time," Lionel murmured to himself. He opened the envelope, shaking out a CD. "Digital this time. How nice."

The CD went into his laptop and the pictures quickly popped up. The first few were relatively dull: Clark Kent herding cows. More Clark Kent herding cows. Clark Kent sleeping in only his boxers. "Oh, very nice," Lionel said into his hand. His person was beginning to realize what he wanted.

A maid pushed open the door. "Dinner, sir?" she asked timidly.

"No, thank you," Lionel said, shooing her away. He returned his attentions to about five pictures of Clark in various positions of sleep. Then there were the three pictures of him changing after gym. "How do you do it?" How could Clark not notice someone taking pictures of him?

And then the piece d'resistance: Clark Kent as naked as the day he came into the world. "Oh, sweet Jesus." He was in his bathroom, his back turned to the camera. "Oh, you are getting a bonus for this one."

Visions of Clark Kent in his bedroom floated into Lionel's head (both above the shoulders and below), lifting himself up and blinking sleepily as Lionel entered, sat on the edge of his bed. Pushing the boy's hair lovingly back from his face. Kissing lips that just begged for it. Clark gripping his shoulders, pressing hips together-

"Mr. Luthor?"

Jonathon Kent showing up with a shotgun.

"Mr. Luthor, Dominic Sentori is on the phone for you sir."

A _very_ big shotgun. Waving it around like the slack jawed yokel that Lionel knew him to really be.

"Can't this phone call wait?" Lionel asked huffily. Even thoughts of Jonathon and a shotgun were not helping to alleviate his erection.

"No, sir, he says that it is _very_ important."

"Damn well better be," Lionel grumbled, reaching for his phone. "What is it, Dominic?"

"I just thought you would like to know that Lex's meeting was canceled and he just left for home, sir."

Lionel wished Dominic were right in front of him so he could throw something at his head. Something heavy and preferably made of marble. "And this was so important you had to bother me at nine at night?"

"He didn't seem like himself, sir," Dominic continued. "Kept muttering about needing to see Clark Kent. That he had to talk with him. I thought you would want to know sir."

"Yes, thank you." Lionel slammed down the phone. A very, very long time was going to be spent in Europe by his son.

* * *

Lex couldn't explain it. He had this overwhelming urge to see Clark. Actually, it was almost like a... drive. He needed to see Clark before he exploded. That's why he didn't wait for a plane to take him back to Smallville. Instead he took the first car he could get his hands on. And drove it at about 100 miles an hour. And got a speeding ticket.

He tried to get out of the ticket, but what was he supposed to tell the State Trooper? "Sorry I was speeding, Officer. But I really, really have to go talk to Clark Kent. Why? You know, I'm not sure why, I just have too." Yeah, that would have gone over well.

Lex pulled over on the side of the road just before the turn in to the Kent's farm. What was he doing? The clock told him it was a little after one in the morning. It was Thursday, and a school night. Clark was most likely asleep. So were his parents.

Lex got out of the car and started walking up to the house. _Must talk with Clark. Must see Clark. Must kiss-_ What the hell? Kiss? Where did that thought come from? No, he just needed to talk with Clark. That was all. Nothing more.

Man it's dark out here. Haven't these people heard of streetlights? _Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!_

Lex stood between the house and the barn. It was a warm spring night, so Clark was most likely sleeping in the loft. Probably wearing nothing but- Stop that! Lex shook his head. He was _straight_. For the most part. OK, yes, Clark did have a certain beauty about him. But it wasn't as if Lex was attracted to his friend. Well, maybe a little bit of attraction.

Must talk to Clark, right now.

Lex walked up the steps of the loft to find Clark sleeping on his couch, a blanket covering his lower half. Just talk. That's all. Nothing more than talk.

"Clark?" Lex whispered. "Are you awake?"

Clark responded by changing position, but his eyes remained closed. Actually, Clark was really cute when he slept-

Lex shook his head again. Where the hell were these thoughts _coming_ from? Mmmm... coming. Clark on his knees, mouth on Lex's-

"Clark, are you awake?" Louder this time. Clark mumbled. Lex shook Clark. "Hey, are you awake?"

"I am now," Clark muttered sleepily, trying to force his eyes open. "Lex, what are you doing here? It's... one thirty! In the morning."

"Yes, I know, I needed to... talk to you." And convince you to have sex with me... What? No. Talk. Just talk.

"At one thirty in the morning?" Clark asked incredulously. "What is it you want to talk about that can't wait until at least the cows are up?"

"I don't know," Lex admitted. "I just felt like I had to talk to you. I had to see you."

Clark started to doze off. "Uh-huh."

"It's strange, but I felt like I would go insane if I didn't see you tonight. Like I just couldn't wait until the cows got up."

"Mm-hm."

"Something happened right after my meeting got canceled, but I can't seem to remember exactly what it was. And then I needed to see you. I got a speeding ticket on the way here, you know."

"That sucks." Clark's eyes were now completely shut.

There was the sound of a car pulling up outside. "You know, I also need to warn you about my father. I know he can be very... intriguing, but he's a dangerous man, Clark."

"Yeah."

"Are you paying attention to me at all?" Lex felt slightly annoyed. Though Clark did look pretty laying there on his back.

"What's going on up here?" Lionel demanded, nearly running up the stairs. He stared at Lex in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

Clark suddenly became very aware that Lex's hand was on his thigh. Very high up on his thigh, and it was squeezing. "Lex!"

"What, Clark?" Lex asked, completely unaware.

"Why are you touching... that?"

Lex happened to look down and see where his hand had gotten too. "Oh! Sorry... I didn't mean to do that." But he made no effort to move his hand.

"Move your hand!" Clark yelled, clearly freaked out.

This was when Jonathon and Martha decided to make an appearance in the barn. "What is going on up here?" Martha demanded.

"I just came to talk to Clark," Lex explained.

"Get your hand off my son!" Jonathon yelled.

Lionel lunged forward and grabbed his groping son. "We are leaving right this instant. Are you high?" Lex was tripping over his own feet as he was forced down the steps.

"No, I just needed to talk to Clark." Damn, was that the best explanation he could offer? And why had he just felt Clark up? What was going on?

"Lionel-"

"Don't worry, Jonathon, I will personally see that this _never happens again,"_ Lionel promised, shoving his son into the passenger side of his car. He leaned in close to his son. "You had best be high."

* * *

The next morning, Lex got dressed and tried to go about business as usual. His father had yelled for close to an hour, throwing his admonishment about not being able to buy off Jonathon Kent back into his face. A few hours of sleep later, and Lex still couldn't explain to himself his behavior last night.

Again, that nagging need to see Clark again tickled the back of his mind. Just to talk of course... oh, who the hell did he think he was fooling? He just wanted to see Clark again, look at him, hold him-

Coffee would be good right about now. Maybe it was time for a quick stop at the Talon. Yes, coffee and the Talon. A nice public place where he could talk to Clark. Try to explain last night.

When Lex walked into the Talon, he was relieved not feel angry glares being thrown his way. Obviously, Clark had so far chosen to keep last night to himself. He didn't notice a nasty glance from Pete Ross, but he always got those from Pete.

Clark had not yet shown up. _Must... get... coffee._ Caffeine addiction was a harsh mistress. And it was one that Lex didn't mind feeding.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Clark walk in. He smiled at Clark, but Clark quickly looked away. _OK, need an explanation for last night. Maybe I should go with the "I was high" angle._

Man, Clark looked hot in flannel. Really hot. Flannel that begged to be torn away from his body, right here, in front of everyone. _Stop that!_

"Hello, Clark, how are you this morning?" Lex asked, trying to keep a level tone.

"I'm fine," Clark replied, eyeing him warily. "How about you?"

"Look, about last night, I'm very sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was tired. But it won't happen again."

Clark gave him a funny look. "It would be a lot easier to believe you if you didn't have your hand on my hip."

"Huh?" Lex glanced down to see that, yes, his hand was in fact squeezing Clark's hip. He quickly jerked his hand back. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know why I just did that."

Lex felt strange. Something very weird was going on. What happened last night?

"Look, Lex, I don't know what's going on with you, but please stop," Clark hissed. "I had to keep my father from coming after you with a shotgun last night."

Not good, so very, very not good. Lex found himself focusing on the shape of Clark's mouth. It was moving, and saying words, but my God. What a very pretty mouth Clark had. Just a quick kiss-

"Are you listening to me?" Clark demanded.

"Um... yes?"

"Damn it, Lex, maybe you need to get some sleep or something." Clark rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll talk to you after school."

Right, after school. They could _talk_ after school. Clark brushed past Lex, then yelped. "What are you doing?" Clark whispered.

"Huh?"

"You just grabbed my ass."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

Lex suddenly realized that, holy shit, he had just grabbed Clark's ass. And what a nice, firm- _Stop that!_ He commanded himself. He put his hand on Clark's shoulder and herded the boy to the back of the Talon. "Look, I know things have been a little weird lately. Maybe we should get out of here-"

"Lex, with the way you've been acting that may not be such a good idea." Clark tried to get away, but Lex was refusing to let go.

"It's just that... well, I want to be with you. The two of us... together-"

And that's when Lex decided to kiss Clark.

Clark shoved Lex into a wall, looking about to see if anyone had witnessed what had just happened. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry," Lex muttered, moving to get out of the Talon before he created a scene. "I'll see you after school."

TBC


	5. My One, My Own, My Precious

The only person more shocked than Lionel Luthor when Clark Kent came crashing into his office was probably Clark himself. "Mr. Luthor, I need to talk with you," he gasped out.

"Clark, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Well, uh, yeah. But something with Lex... happened." Clark glanced at a clock and realized that it was only 9:30. There really wasn't a logical way to explain how he had gotten to Metropolis so quickly.

"Come with me, Clark, we shouldn't discuss this in the open." Lionel pushed the young man into an elevator and then into his car, telling the driver to just drive around for an hour or so. "Now, what happened."

"I ran into Lex at the Talon this morning and he..." The boy squirmed, glancing out the window. "Lex kissed me." He pursed his lips before looking back at Lionel. "In public."

"People saw," Lionel said disapprovingly.

"I don't think so. We were in the back room."

Lex would be going to Europe to never return. "This is unacceptable. The matter must be dealt with quickly." Perhaps a little time at Belle Reeve was in order, as well. Lionel reached out and lightly patted Clark's knee. "Clark, I'm glad that you came to me yourself to tell me this."

Unthinking, Clark put his hand over Lionel's, then jerked back. _What am I doing?_ "Sorry," he mumbled.

Lionel gave him a thin smile, placing his hand over Clark's. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not as if this is your fault." He traced small circles with his thumb. "I suppose Lex sometimes forgets that he's in Smallville. Things are different in Metropolis."

"Different," Clark echoed. Lionel put his other arm around Clark's shoulders.

"Some things are... well, more acceptable here. A man expressing his feelings publicly doesn't raise as many eyebrows. Such things are just accepted as another way of life."

"Accepted... right." Clark was feeling a bit heady. Lionel's hand had left his to slide up his arm, pulling him in ever closer.

"Clark, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Please stop talking," Clark said, touching the side of Lionel's face as his kissed him. Clark silently prayed that he was not making a fool of himself. He pushed forward, pressing Lionel back a fraction.

"Mr. Kent, what are you doing?" Lionel asked levelly, when the two came up for air.

_Shit, shit, shit! I read him all wrong!_ "I, er, I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor, I never meant to... I mean-"

"Clark, Clark," Lionel chuckled. "It's all right. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. You've never done this before, have you?"

Clark blushed. "Well... with a guy? No. I mean, I have... well, I... Er. No."

_How sweet. Completely, utterly innocent, and begging to be corrupted. Allow me to oblige you, young Mr. Kent._ Lionel nodded. "Hmm... well, if you want, I can educate you."

Clark's eyes answered for him. Lionel pressed the advantage, devouring the young man sitting next to him. He pushed Clark into a submissive stance underneath him. Clark's hands fluttered uselessly on the back of the seat. He had no idea what to do. He felt like he was drowning.

"You need to breathe occasionally, Clark," Lionel advised, before returning to the task of ravaging the younger man's mouth.

_Oh, yeah. Breathing is a good thing here._ Taking a chance, Clark reached out and clutched at Lionel's back. Lionel started to move across his jaw line, down his throat when the two were thrown onto the car floor.

"What the hell?" Clark gasped.

"We've been hit, sir," the driver called back through the partition.

"Oh, really?" Lionel sneered. "I hadn't noticed." He pulled himself back up onto the seat, helping Clark up. "I'm going to get out and talk to the other driver. You stay here. Under no circumstances are you to get out of this car."

"But-"

"Clark, people are forgiving. The press is not. And you don't want your parents getting the wrong idea when they see us on the evening news."

Oh, right... parents. Somehow, Clark couldn't see his parents being happy to find out that he had been in a car with Lionel Luthor. Alone. When he should have been in school.

Lionel left Clark in the car alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Carmella wanted to die. She was hearing voices, and now she had just rear-ended her boss. "Mr. Luthor!" she gasped. "I am so sorry. I didn't... I wasn't paying attention!"

"Obviously, Miss Fitzpatrick, you were not paying attention. Or else that-" pointing to the damaged rear bumper- "would never have happened."

"Mr. Luthor, I was rushing to tell you about what happened last night-"

"My dear, your biggest concern right now should be whether or not your car insurance is going to cover the damage you just caused."

"But, Mr. Luthor! There was this voice! And it asked me to make a wish-"

"Voices? Wishes? My dear, perhaps you need some psychiatric help. Sounds a bit schizophrenic to me."

"But... but there was a voice," Carmella pouted.

"Oh, I'm sure there was," Lionel smirked. "You know, Miss Fitzpatrick, I hired you thinking that the mental illness in your family had not been passed onto you. Obviously it has."

"My father wasn't crazy!"

"Really? So he didn't see fairies in his bedroom?"

"I don't know if he did or if he didn't!" She just couldn't get fired. Not now! Not when she could potentially be so close to reaching her goal!

"I really don't care about that right now. As soon as I get back to the office, I'm going to have a serious and in depth at whether or not you will continue your employment with Luthor Corp" The last few words were dripping with contempt.

Carmella balled up her fists, then shrieked with rage. "I'm not crazy, and neither was my father, you... you... bad man!"

That was when the police managed to show up.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lionel brought Clark back to the office and sent the boy on his way. Lionel raged quietly behind his desk, waiting for his lunch to be brought in. Who knows what he could have gotten Clark to do? Now, he was going back to Smallville, where an obviously smitten Lex was waiting for him.

This just meant he would have to return to Smallville ahead of schedule.

Lex cowered in his bedroom. He hadn't cowered since he was a child, but it was the only thing he could think of to do. By now, the entire town of Smallville knew what he had done to Clark Kent, he was certain of it. The only question in Lex's mind now was: who would get to him first? Lionel or Jonathon?

So far, neither had shown up.

What had possessed him to kiss Clark? In public? It was as if he couldn't control his own actions. At least he had done it relatively out of sight. Still, someone could have just happened to be passing by. It would be the end of him in Smallville for sure.

It was at two when his father showed up. "What the hell were you thinking?" Lionel was being very calm. That was very bad.

"I don't know, Dad."

"You don't know? Now I find that hard to believe. You just happened to be standing in a coffee shop and thought, 'Hey, maybe I should kiss the Farm Boy in front of half of the town.' And, apparently, if I hear correctly, you got in some light groping too."

"It...it wasn't like that," Lex groaned into his hands. "I just... kissed him. No big deal. Besides, I don't think anyone saw."

Lionel looked at his son in shock. "No big deal?"

"It's not like I had sex with him in public." _Now there was an idea!_ Lex was very glad that his father could not read thoughts.

"You might as well have. This is Smallville, son." Lionel rubbed his forehead. "But why now? And why the hell in the back of a coffee shop? Are you too good for the back room or your car?"

"Jesus Christ, Dad, I kissed a boy and all you seem to care about is that I did it in public."

"You can fuck a goat sideways for all I care, as long as nobody finds out about it!" Lionel raged. "And I get a grandson from a respectable girl."

"A goat?"

"Damn it, Lex, you know what I mean."

"I had to do it, Dad. I saw him standing there, and then I just _had_ to kiss him. I can't offer an explanation any more rational than that."

"I think I raised my son to have a little more self-control than that!"

"You don't understand- Clark!"

The two men turned to see a bashful Clark Kent walking into the room. He glanced nervously at Lex. "Um, I dropped off the produce. I just wanted to see if-" _you were alone, Lionel,_ "-Lex was, er, feeling any better."

Lex started to speak when Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross walked into the room. "Oh, you brought your entourage." _Must kiss. Must get naked. Now._ Lex clenched his jaw; he would not act on these impulses.

"Don't you children have school?" Lionel asked.

"Half day," Pete explained.

Lex began to walk forward. "Clark, I want to apologize for my actions earlier today. It was entirely uncalled for."

"Yeah, well, no big deal," Clark mumbled looking at his feet.

That was when Lex lunged forward, grabbing Clark by the hair and knocking him to the floor. _Must have._ He brutally kissed Clark, feeling a desperate need to get Clark's clothing off. _Damned layers!_

"What the hell are you doing?" Pete yelled, trying to pull Lex off Clark. Lex snarled and threw Pete to the floor.

"Mine!" Lex hissed.

Lionel grabbed his son across the chest and wrestled him to the floor. "Get out!" he yelled at the teenagers. The trio looked at him like deer in the headlights. "And tell no one of this. I will take care of matters."

Helping Clark to his feet, the three fled. "What the hell was that?" Chloe snickered. "The only thing Lex didn't do was go Gollum on you and start calling you his Precious."

"I'm glad you think this is funny, Chloe," Clark snapped, rubbing his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Oh, come on, Clark, Lex obviously is going insane," Chloe replied.

"Yeah, and ruining Clark's reputation in the process," Pete pointed out.

"What reputation?" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Lionel dragged his son over to Lex's bed. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"I just... I need _him_. Don't you understand? I _need_ him." Lex continued to babble on in that vein, but he did seem to be calming down a bit "Just let me go see him, Dad.  I just want to get away with him for a little while.  Then everything will be just fine."

"Oh, I think not. I think you need a little rest, Lex. A little rest that is far, far away from Clark Kent."

"No," Lex growled, reaching for his father's throat. "I won't let you keep him away from me.  He's mine!  We are meant to be together!"

"Stop it, Lex," Lionel snarled, wrestling with his son's hands. "Get a hold of yourself."

Lex suddenly went limp, a dart sticking out of his arm. Carmella Fitzpatrick walked over, holding the dart gun her mother used at her veterinary office. "Now will you listen to me?" she asked.

TBC

* * *

Soon, all our questions will be answered.  Who will Clark get his groove on with?  What strange force is causing all of this?  What is the air speed velocity of an unladen swallow? 


	6. Tango, Pt 2 Picking up the Pace

Author's note: from the last chapter- "What is the airspeed of an unladen swallow?" is a Monty Python and the Holy Grail reference. Whoever can tell me what the last question on the bottom of this page references wins… a big mental hug from me!

* * *

Clark wanted to curl up into a tiny ball and hide when his father came into the loft that night. His parents had respectfully not asked about what had happened that day. It wasn't as if they didn't know. Chloe had told Lana, who was overheard by his mother who just _happened_ to be in the Talon at that moment. Who knew who else in Smallville now knew that Lex had tried to molest him?

"Son, can I talk with you for a moment?"

_Are you there, God? It's me, Clark. Kill me now. Please. _

"I heard about what happened at the Luthors' today-"

_Preferably with a burning pillar of fire. _

"Can we not talk about that?" Clark grumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest. "It's embarrassing enough as it is."

Jonathon sat next to Clark. He looked like he too had just asked God to kill him. "Son, sometimes when two people are attracted to each other-"

Oh, hell. Was his father trying to have The Talk with him? Now? "Look, Dad, I know all about sex. I don't need you to tell me anything." _Please, dear God in Heaven, shut up!_

"Son, what I'm trying to say is, well, your mother and I have been talking, and we've noticed a few things about you lately. And we just want you to know that, no matter what your… uh, sexual preference, we will always love you." Now Jonathon looked as if he were praying for a nice bout of Ebola to claim him.

"Dad, are you saying you and Mom think that… I'm _gay?_"

"And we're OK with it." His father nodded once to assure himself that he was in fact all right with it. "Just as long as you don't date Lex Luthor."

"Jonathon!"

"Mom! Are you listening in?" Clark squeaked. "What makes both of you think I'm gay?" Not that he was gay. Well, maybe a _little_ gay. But what man didn't think about having sex with another guy? It was perfectly normal to be a little curious about those kinds of things.

"Well, Clark, we've noticed you staring at other boys, and then I was looking on your lap top one night and saw the websites you've been visiting-"

"You were snooping on my computer?" Clark shrieked. _Don't panic. Don't panic._ "I was just… I mean I'm…" The phone started to ring in the house. "I'll get it!"

Clark knew he shouldn't have read all of those slash stories. Now his parents were getting the wrong idea. He wasn't gay. Really. He wasn't! "Hello?"

"Ah, Clark, just the person I was looking for."

"Lionel," Clark said breathily. _But I'm not gay. Nope. Not me. So I made out with this man earlier. Doesn't mean I'm gay._ "What can I do for you?" _Like bend you over and make you scream- NOT GAY! I'M NOT GAY!_

"I was wondering if you could come up to the house for a few minutes. I need to talk with you about what Lex did earlier, and I prefer to not do this over the phone. Oh, and I would prefer for your parents- especially your father- not to know about this."

"Sure, I'll be right there." _Just because I kissed a man doesn't make me gay._

The two hung up. Clark grabbed his keys and rushed into the truck. His parents tried to talk to him, but Clark would have none of it. He just torn out of the driveway and drove to the mansion.

_I'm not gay. I can't be gay. I'm not gay._ Then why did _you_ kiss _Lionel?_ the naughty part of his brain taunted him. And you liked it! _No I didn't! I was just… curious._ You're gay. _No I'm not. _Yes, you are. _No I'm NOT._ When is that last time you thought about a girl naked? _Ew!_ Ha! That proves you're gay. _Wait, no! I just… _

Clark drove up to the front door where Lionel was waiting for him. Hair flying in the wind. Perfect cut of suit.

"Crap, I'm gay," Clark admitted to himself.

Lionel opened the door for Clark, nearly hauling the boy out of his truck. "Clark, why don't we take a walk in the garden? The flowers look lovely this time of year." Lionel's eyes darted around, looking for anyone who could potentially overhear. He placed his hand on the small of Clark's back, pushing him toward the garden.

"Look, Mr. Luthor, I'm really not going to cause any trouble because of Lex's behavior-"

"Clark, Lex is not himself, and it seems we have a bit of a problem on our hands." Lionel looked over his shoulder again. "If you believe my soon to be former secretary, Lex is under some kind of spell."

"To make him molest me?"

Lionel snorted. "Apparently. I'm not buying the magick theory; I just believe that Lex has lost his mind. Stress from work. He always was such a weak child.  
It only figures that his mind would be weak as well."

"Sir, I think you underestimate Lex-"

"So he hasn't been trying to… molest you for the past twenty four hours?" Lionel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clark stared at his feet. "So, now what?"

"I'm thinking that perhaps you should come to Metropolis with me for the weekend. I can't get him evaluated by a decent psychiatrist until Monday."

"Go into hiding? Why not just keep Lex locked in his room for a few more days?"

This boy could be dense. _Because I want you all to myself, naked and writhing underneath me. Because I want you to give me head under my desk. Because I want to fuck you senseless in my shower, then make you beg for more._ "Clark, I'm doing this for your own safety. I'll just take you to my apartment in Metropolis for two days. You'll be safe there. No more chances for the rest of Smallville to find out what is going on here. It would be just the two of us for the weekend. Will that be a problem for you?"

Realization spread quickly through Clark's brain. Yes… two whole days alone in an apartment with beds with Lionel… His parents would never go for it. "My parents will never let me go if Lex is safely locked away, even if it is in his own home."

Lionel's eyes caught his. "Of course, if Lex were on the loose, that would be a different matter," he supplied. He slipped one hand around Clark's waist. "Do you want to come to Metropolis with me for a few days, Clark?"

"I think I would like that very much," Clark smiled. "I think it would be very _educational_."

"Oh, it most certainly would be," Lionel promised, running his other hand up Clark's chest to rest on the side of his neck. "I think it would be very enjoyable for both of us."

Clark caught Lionel in a swift kiss. "I can only imagine what you have to teach me." He gasped when Lionel's hand slid between his thighs and moved slowly, painfully, wonderfully up to the top of his jeans.

"Perhaps we could fit in a quick lesson right now," Lionel murmured. The boy whimpered beggingly, grinding against him. He deftly undid the top button of the interfering jeans, pushing down the zipper. Lionel looked up into pleading, desperate eyes. "If you don't want this-"

"God, no… yes! I mean-"

_Oh to be young and virginal again._ "I know what you mean, Clark."

"Sir?"

_Is the entire world out to keep me from getting what I want?_ Lionel looked angrily over Clark's shoulder at the security guard who had just noticed how interesting his own shoes were. Nope, there is nothing at _all_ interesting at all about an employer with his hand down the pants of the produce boy. "What is it?" Lionel snapped.

"Your son is loose."

* * *

Carmella knew she shouldn't have done it. But Lionel was with that… that… that boy! In the garden, probably looking to deflower him between all of the flowers! There was a twisted irony in there somewhere.

When Clark and Lionel went into the garden, Carmella ran to Lex's room where he was shouting to be let out. "Clark! Help me! I know you're out there! Anyone? Just get me Clark and everything will be all right!"

Carmella felt a flash of guilt. This was all her fault that Lionel's son was losing his sanity. But how else could she convince Lionel that they were meant to be together if he was doing… _things_ with the Nasty Boy? The Nasty Boy had brought it all upon himself. He never should have even looked at her Lionel.

"Hello, again, Carmella."

"Oh, what do you want?" she snarled at the voice. "Lex was supposed to take the Nasty Boy away, instead all he's done is drive Lionel and the boy closer together!"

The voice tsked at her. "You lack imagination Carmella. Just let Lex do the dirty work for you."

"How can I? His father has locked him in his room and I don't have a key."

Two objects landed at Carmella's feet: a key and a green rock. "Give the rock to Lex, use the key to open the door. Have fun, Carmella!"

Carmella picked up the two objects. She opened the door. Lex nearly bowled her over in his haste to get out of his room. "Clark?" he panted hopefully.

"No, your father is seducing him as we speak," Carmella purred. _Where is this coming from? These aren't my words! **Let me speak for you, Carmella!** What are you doing you… voice?** Trust me.**_ "Like everything else you've ever loved, your father is trying to take Clark away. They're in the garden. Take this rock, Lex. It will help to clear Clark's mind of the spell your father is putting him under."

Lex eagerly grabbed the rock. "Thank you." And he ran off in the direction of the garden.

"What are you doing?"

Carmella turned, stammering babbles at the security guard who was rushing towards her. He pulled out a two-way. "Lex Luthor is on the loose. Try to control him as quickly as possible."

"Stop interfering!" Carmella roared, punching the guard. _Why are you making me do this! This isn't me! Stop it! _Carmella sobbed in her head, unable to stop the Voice from making her hit the guard repeatedly in the head. **_This is what you want. I'm just the part of you that realizes it._**

"No!" Carmella yelled, taking back control of her body.

"Fine," the Voice said huffily. "It doesn't matter anyway. It's your body on the security tape not mine. Must be you're as crazy as your father, Carmella!"

"No! I'm not crazy! Do you hear me? I'm not crazy!"

There was only silence in the hallway.

TBC

* * *

What will Lex do with Clark once he finally gets him alone? Is Lionel destined to remain forever sexually frustrated (at least where Clark is concerned)? What is the answer to the question of the universe? 


	7. Just a Taste

_Author's Note: Sorry this is so short, but I need to keep you interested! I'm going to put the rest up once I have the ending written (soon, my preciouss... soon!). So, enjoy this little taste.._

_And now for today's $64,000 question: How many shopping days left until Christmas? _

The first thing Clark became aware of was that he was _very_ nauseous. The second was that he was sandwiched in the trunk of a car. _What the hell?_ His mind struggled to remember what exactly had happened. One minute he had been… _Making out with Lionel, baby!_ his mind gleefully reminded him.

Clark Kent would have grinned if his lunch hadn't decided at that point to try to make its reentry into the world. _Stay down, damn you!_ he growled at his belly, forcing the food back down. Who knew how long he would be back here? And there was nothing quite like the smell of old vomit, he was sure.

_Think, think, think… What happened?_ Oh, yes, the security guy came over and told him and Lionel that Lex had escaped. His mind (and other parts) had tingled with anticipation. Soon Lionel would be convincing his parents that a quick trip to Metropolis was just what Clark needed until Lex was dealt with.

The guard had walked him inside… and then… and then… There was Lex with a green rock in his hand, swinging it about with all of the grace of a Neanderthal. The guard went down in a slow spray of blood. Lex was babbling at him, something about true love, destiny, and being together for all of eternity.

What was it that Lex had kept saying? Oh- "I _need_ you, Clark." There was something about it that had set Clark's mind whirling. And perhaps his thoughts would have reached their natural fruition if the meteorite hadn't been brought so close. If only his head hadn't met a less gruesomely similar fate as the guards, he would have been able to reason with Lex.

Though reasoning may not be the best choice right now. Clark sincerely doubted it would work. Would Lionel be able to find him? If this got out of hand, would Lionel save him?

The car came to an abrupt halt. The meteorite had apparently been at the back of the trunk, for it rolled up next to Clark's head. _Stay awake. Stay awake._

The trunk creaked open. Clark groaned as he tried to look up. Only a bleary Lex was in his line of sight. It was dark out.

This was going to be bad.

TBC


End file.
